1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known fastening device is disclosed in DE 20 2006 019 411 U1. The prior fastening device for fastening an add-on part to a support part comprises a cover plate on which at least two spring legs are formed. Each spring leg has a first leg portion and a second leg portion, joined to each other via a bent-around portion. Each spring leg is also provided with two bracing flanges that are formed on one leg portion and confine the respective other leg portion. When the fastening device is arranged as intended, the bracing flanges engage behind the edge of a receiving recess provided on a support part, causing the fastening device to be reliably anchored to the support part.